SIX
by dragonite
Summary: What if the the xenomorph known as "six" had a female scientist that cared how he was treated inside the weyland yutani laboratories which in return gave him strange new feelings towards her. human/xeno pairing
1. Birth and a new freind

What if the the xenomorph known as "six" had a female scientist that cared how he was treated inside the weyland yutani laboratories which in return gave him strange new feelings towards her. **human/xeno pairing**

My story is based off of the AVP game for the PS3 (and xbox and pc) following the actions of the xeno "six". i noticed i couldnt see any stories on fanfiction about this alien in particular and thought i may aswell make one on him. this is my first fanfic so be gentle with reviewing. the alien "six" and other recognisable characters that i use belong to SEGA (i think) but my O/C'S are mine that i came up with. ill probably switch between third and first person while writing.

"this"- will stand for human speech

"_this" -_will stand for human thoughts

_**"****this" **_– will stand for aliens thoughts

* * *

><p>In the lower levels of the weyland yutani research labs a group of scientists whatched in anticipation as their "necessary victims" shifted and groaned in their sleep. One of the males began to wake and once he became aware of his surroundings began to panic.<p>

"p p please s somebody help me!" he yelled as he fully became aware that he was strapped down and had a glass like canister suspended in front of his chest.

he glanced to his right and noticed his companion was making pained noises in his sleep and began to frantically toss and turn in pain. Suddenly in a burst of gore and blood an odd looking worm like creature had erupted from his chest and became trapped in the glass canister suspended in front of the man the same type of canister that was in front of him. He began to feel pinches within his chest and he gasped in pain as it gradually got worse and worse screams of pain soon began to come from the man as blood began to visibly appear on his chest.

"aarrgh ahh ahhhh nooooeyyaaaaarrrggghh" And with a final cry of pain and suffering his chest burst and the same worm like creature too squirmed out of the man and became trapped in its own glass prison.

the scientists watching through the two way mirror eagerly prepared themselves to retrieve the creatures they had succesfully captured.

"Thats the last of them commencing specimen retrieval" a scientist reported as he and another went to collect the creatures.

"Be gentle with them" a feminem voice called out to the two leaving scientists.

"you worry too much Dr. Jones" a wize voice with hints of slyness commented to her.

"They can endure so much more than being knocked around a glass container" the woman shifted her gaze from the creatures to him.

"There still babies Mr yutani"

"babies that kill" remarked a gruff voice next to her.

"Even so they should not have to suffer it "

Dr. Jones turned back to watching the scientists retrieve the specimens when she noticed something was wrong one of the containers was empty yet it clearly had one of the creatures in it a moment ago.

"uuhh what happened to specimen six" mentioned one of the scientists opposite the two way mirror.

Dr. Jones glanced at the body in front of the empty container as it twitched on its own accord she swore she could see something moving in the body's throught. Suddenly the missing creature lunged out of the body's mouth and let out a small screech.

"_oooohhh your a smart one arn't we_" she mentally thought to herself slightly proud that the tiny infant had already thought of a way to escape its prison.

however Dr. Groves didn't have the same praising thoughts as he lunged at a large red button designed to purge the room.

"NO" she yelled as she reached her arm out to stop him but it was too late the button had been pushed and the room with the creature and the two scientists began to fill with a white gas.

The scientists coughed and gagged as they banged on the mirror to let them out while the small infant creature screeched in pain. It hurt to watch the infant in such pain but that would soon stop as a hand yanked Dr. Grove's hand away from the button.

"NO doctor Groves i want it alive...i like this one" weyland released his hand and looked back through the two way mirror.

" Send in the combat androids...mark it up for the program" weyland decided after a quick moments thought.

"Dr Jones help look after this new one i can see great promise coming from this one" weyland said somewhat proudly as he watched two synthetic androids march into the now slightly gassy room and restrain the screeching infant with metal prongs. It was quickly shoved back into its container and taken away to be marked for weylands program which Dr. Jones knew would hurt it, at first it would be branded with the number it was designated as and then studied and experimented on for probably the rest of its life.

Dr. Jones follwed the combat androids as she knew where it would be taken. she followed the androids to a room where the screeching infant was forcibly clamped onto a machine which would burn a number into its head. she could only watch as a metal panel slid over its tiny head and smoke visibly rise from vents on the side of could tell it hurt it by the amount of pained yells it was giving off.

When the panel slid off of it she could visibly see the number six branded into its head, looking at the small infant in pain she couldnt help but feel sorry for it. The xenomorphs which where being studied in the laboratories were treated as animals yet she new they were smarter than that she never took weylands job application to turn the xenomorphs into bioweapons she had took the job as an oppertunity to get close to them and to help understand them better they truly were a remarkable species.

silently she moved to a cabinet in the room she was in after she couldnt bear the infants pain anymore she retrieved a small jar with a blue jelly inside it was generally used to heal severe burn wounds on humans but worked just as well on animals so she assumed it would help the xenomorph. As she neared the infant one of the combat androids halted her advances.

"stop civillians are to keep their distance from xenomorph specimens at all times" Dr. Jones quickly shot an angry glance at the synthetic human.

"I have been autherised by Mr. Yutani himself to aid in the care of this creature you have no right to hold me against my orders" the android stared coldly at her for a few minuits before deciding she was correct and allowed her to pass his programming would not allow him to interviene with her job.

The small xeno looked up at the advancing human and let out a small screech as a demand that it back away. He watched the human dip its fingers into a jar it was holding and withdrew its hand with a sort of jelly in its fingers. He began to squirm against his restraints out of fear that the human would hurt him but to his surprise the human gently rubbed the jelly into its burn on its head. He lightly cringed at the humans touch but the way it gently massaged and cooled his burn told him that it was of no threat to him.

"ssshhhhh its okay little one" the human softly said to the still fidgity xeno.

"no ones going to hurt you" the little xeno soon began to ease into the humans nurturing touch.

From the sound of her voice and physical appearence it was now obvious to the infant that this human was female he was now crooning at her touch enjoying the attention she was giving him and once she was done rubbing the jelly onto his head he realised that his burn no longer hurt she had helped him but as she drew her hand away he let out a small whimper to the female as if it was his way of saying to her "don't go" she hesitantly brought her hand back and brought it under his chin and neck and tenderly began to stroke.

Dr. Jones couldnt believe what she was doing after she had rubbed the burn jelly onto the small xeno it let out a sort of whimper to her as if it missed the attention she gave it. She slowly brought her hand back to it and began to stroke its chin and neck and soon it began to gently let out small hisses of delight.

"_I wonder if it will remember me after it molts into its adult form"_ she thought but her thoughts were quickly cut as an intercom began to sound and she was called to meet with Dr. Groves regarding urgent matters.

The androids caught onto this and began to nudge the female doctor away from the xenomorph with the but of their guns.

"hey you dont have to push" the little xeno's head shot to the odd looking humans that were pushing the nice female away from him he began to let out screeches and small roars in protest as she was lightly shoved towards the door.

Dr. Jones looked back to the screeching infant as she was forcibly removed from the room _"awwwwwwww it dosent want me to go"_ she thought to herself as she looked back but her view was soon obscured by the androids as they now fully blocked her view from the xeno and left the room with her.

The small xenomorph looked frantically around the room looking for the female that was taken from him he now felt cold without her warm hand touching him and alone as he let out small wails hoping she would come back. The door suddenly slided open and two other scientists came to collect the saddened infant he chose not to focus what happened next as he once again was stored into a glass container and moved to a small metal room surrounded with windows.

_**"****maybe she would like me more if i was stronger" **_ the small xenos thoughts suddenly began to come back to him as he examined the room he was no placed in. He could molt here he wouldn't stay in his small form for long and maybe if he was bigger he could keep other humans from touching his kind one. He soon began to wonder to himself why he wanted this female to like him more but his thoughts on the moment were focused on trying to get his body to change.

"what was i called here for" Dr. Jones said to doctor Groves slightly angry that being called away had seemed to hurt the new xenomorph that liked her.

"have i done something to anger you scarlette" said slyly to her

" no i was tending too the newborns...and dont call me by my frist name thank you very much doctor" slightly annoyed that he had called her by her actual name when he very well knew that she had a dislike for him.

"very well now onto the matter of why you were called here Mr. Yutani has decided to spearhead the archiological dig at those ruined temples and has asked me to handle the Xenomorph training program" he said as he looked over a sheet of paper on a desk that told him in great detail of what he now had to do.

"what does this have to do with me" Dr. Jones or scarlette as she was called said to him

"i'm a busy man and i cannot hold up to all of these responsibilitites i will need your help for some of them the most important one is the overall health and aid of specimen six i will need you to do this job for me" Dr. Jone's eyes were now fully focused on him as he taked about what she had to do with the particular xenomorph.

"i would gladly accept this position" she said happily that she would get the chance to see the xenomorph that had taken a liking to her and see how it would react when older.

"very good" he said after hearing her choice.

"you may begin working with the xeno after its grow to adulthood" he said "you are dismissed" he soon waved his hand to her to get her to leave his office and let him continue his now busy work schedule.

Scarlette left his office and soon found the holding cell for the xenomrph designated as six. Looking into its cell through one of its many windows she could see it had already started its metemorphasis to adulthood.

"_now"_ she thought "_the real work would begin_".

* * *

><p>that's chapter 1 done let me know what you guys think of it and give me any ideas on how i could improve this story i'm marking this as T because i dont know whether or not i'm going to include a sex scene or not in later chapters.<p> 


	2. A Curious Experiment

A few reviews already pretty good thank you guys for your support and **apocalypse survivor** I intend to try and stick to the alien campaign for AVP but with my own changes to them and regarding my grammar for some reason if you type someone's name for example Dr. Groves you have to have a space right after the full stop or else it completely removes the name I had thought I got all of them when I saw this and re uploaded it but ill have to watch out for that mistake in the future but thank you for the helpful info .so Here is chapter 2 everyone Weyland Yutani, Dr. Groves and six belong to their respective creators at (SEGA I think correct me if I'm wrong) but Scarlette (or Dr. Jones) belongs to me.

"This"- will stand for human speech

"_This" -_will stand for human thoughts

"_**This" **_– will stand for six's thoughts

"This "– will be hive speech

"_**this" **_will be six's speech to the hive

* * *

><p>Six struggled against his hardened cocoon that enveloped his body. his newfound strength and size creaked against his prison as his newly molted form indicated that it was time he broke free. Moving back and forth he could feel the casing break as he poked his head out of an opening atop his head and breathed air into his lungs with renewed vigour he summoned up all his strength although feeling hazy at the sudden movements his body was performing pushed his new sleek black form through the front of his cocoon and collapsed onto the cold floor of his cell.<p>

"_**Cold"**_ he thought as he shivered and lightly curled himself up and held his body close for warmth

Suddenly voices began to sound in his head and he looked around the room to find its source but found nothing.

"Child" a gentle yet strong voice sounded in his head.

"Do not be alarmed you have nothing to fear from me" the voice sounded again _**"it sounds female"**_ he thought to himself.

"I have been trying to reach all of my children with our hive mind but it proves more difficult when they molt further away from me but that is not important you may call me mother if you wish as I was the one that birthed you"

"_**Mother...why **_**have**_** you contacted me"**_

"You have to free your brothers and then free me the humans keep us trapped like animals when the chance arises escape and cut down all who stand in the hives way!" the queen spoke her last words with anger in her voice anger for the humans.

"_**I will do as you ask mother I will escape and help free you as soon as I am given the chance but why ask me to do this" **_he asked slightly curious as to why he was chosen to free his hive.

"you are stronger and smarter than your siblings I can sense that much from you that is why I chose you plus you have been isolated from them as well I sense that you are alone which hopefully means the location you are trapped in is different" his queen replied.

"_**I understand mother"**_

"Good and be cautious of the humans they are infatuated with our race and are more dangerous than they appear" the queenreplied adding a hint of seriousness to her tone at her last words.

The queens voice soon fell silent and the lone xenomorph soon began to feel alone but his mind soon remembered someone the human that had been kind to him the female. The last he had saw of her she had been taken away from him and he began to worry whether or not she was ok.

"_**Surly she is not like the other human...is she?...NO she is not she was gentle with me she made me feel wanted and she helped me ease my pain she wasn't like the other humans" **_his hand glided over the faint burn that was now imprinted into his head.

"_**They have scarred me" **_he thought sadly as his hand moved from his head and he know examined his surroundings.

The room he was imprisoned in was small big enough t move freely in but not big enough to fit even a queen inside it held three windows that he could see and two doors one leading into a sort of separate area to examine him through one of the windows and another leading into a small corridor that looks as though he could be given things through. A strange device that looked like it was used for restraining something was in the centre of the room and from the size of it he knew it wasn't for a human it was for him.

"_**They won't get me into that thing"**_ he angrily thought to himself when a voice emitted from behind one of the glass windows.

"Look specimen six has awoken" a male voice sounded

"Jesus look at the size of him" again it commented

"That's quite enough" a familiar voice responded to the other

Six stared intently at the glass where the voices emitted from one of the humans he did not recognise but the other he remembered well.

"you go and get me a sample of the queens royal jelly I wish to see what effect it has towards him"

After watching the other human leave the room six advanced towards the seemingly fragile glass to examine the female better it was indeed the human who had been kind to him as an infant his tail began to subconsciously move back and forth on the floor behind him as watched the female curiously.

Scarlette had ordered her assistant to go and retrieve a sample of the queen's royal jelly which the queen had been secreting when she was still in her praetorian form. It apparently had a sort of effect on some of the xenomorphs that came into contact with it. It had apparently made the other xenomorphs fight each other so that they could get close and stay by the lesser queen once there was only one xenomorph left Mr. Yutani ordered several combat androids to save what xenomorphs he could before they died from blood loss and ruined his holding cells with its acidic properties. The xenomorph that was left standing however had now become extremely territorial and aggressive to anything that tried to get close to it or the praetorian it was eventually left alone and the next day the praetorian had begun to molt to emerge as a queen. The xenomorph that had been aggressive that day however was reported as simply exhausted. It had done nothing but lie down on in its cell floor all day and barely move as though it had been kept up all night and was now trying to make up for lost sleep. Scarlette was eager to see what effects it would have on six when she noticed he had now moved up close to the glass that separated her from him.

"You remember me don't you?" Scarlette said softly to the xeno

As if responding to her he moved closer to the glass and placed both of his hands onto the glass gave a small whine to her.

"You do remember me" she said rather happy that she now knew the xenomorphs were capable of remembering things from their infant stage.

He gave a small hiss of delight in reply but then she noticed the number six still clearly visibly on his head.

"Oh I'm so sorry that they did that to you did...did it hurt much"

Six moved his hand to his head again to feel his new scar he let out a long whine to let her know the answer to his question. Six examined her closely as she watched him through the glass he noticed she wore a white coat like some of the other humans he had seen but hers was longer he also noted the physical features of her body it was slim and as he trailed up her body he took notice of the soft looking mounds that produced from her chest.

"_**Do my species females have those on their chests"**_ he wondered little realising had gazed at her chest a little too long and the female seemed to take notice of what he was looking at she slightly turned away from him and covered her chest her face now a light shade of red.

Her face now caught his attention _**"why had it changed colour like that"**_ he thought he now examined her face more closely and noticed how her eyes were a bright shade of green and her hair was black and reached sown to her shoulders. He also noticed she had a faint red line of hair also lead down with her black hair he also noticed that her skin was a lighter colour than the other humans a sort of pale colour.

He stopped examining her when he realised that she had not looked back to him when he made her face go red he wondered what he had done to offend her he banged on the glass with his head to get her attention and made a few whines.

Scarlette turned her head back to the xeno she was still blushing even after she caught him staring at breasts she didn't think the xenomorphs were interested in things such as that.

"_maybe he's doesn't know what my breasts are he is still technically fairly young he's only been here for two days three counting his facehugger stage...I wonder what would happen if I..." _Scarlette's blush deepened and dismissed the dirty idea of giving six the (full view) of her chest.

She turned back to the alien who now hung his head low obviously upset that she had ignored him when he was just curious about her.

"Oh!" she said rather softly not realising that he could handle being ignored so badly.

"Hey it's ok" she softly to six which slowly brought his attention back to her.

"I'm just not used to people staring at my breasts I don't hate you for doing it though your just curious about me it wasn't your fault"

Six nuzzled against the glass as if accepting her apology but he desperately wanted to get closer to her, to give her his own apology for staring at her. He noticed that her hand was on the glass as she was talking to him and out of curiosity and hope that he could feel her he placed his own black clawed hand in the same place where hers was.

Scarlette stared silently at their hands she had known xenomorphs to kill humans yet here was one that wanted to have some affection bestowed upon him affection he wanted from a human no less suddenly she began to hear footsteps approaching and quickly pulled her hand away from the glass and quickly began to write down some notes on six's behaviour.

"I've returned with the royal je...good god its close to the glass" the apprentice scientist exclaimed obviously never seeing a xenomorph so close before.

"Don't drop the jelly I want to see what happens when he encounters it" Scarlette replied to the surprised man

"right right of course" he replied as he placed a canister of the queens royal jelly into a slot connecting the viewing room to the holding cell. Scarlette watched in anticipation as six noticed the canister being deposited into his cell and he went to examine it.

Six sniffed at the strange metal canister plonked into the room with him he could see some sort of liquid in the canister.

"_**What do they want me to do with this?" **_he thought as he nudged it with his face and it began to roll across the floor.

"_**Do they want me to drink it mother said I should be cautious of the humans but the kind female wouldn't give me anything to hurt me...would she?"**_

Six decided to take a risk as he smashed the container with the sharp end of his tail and curiously watched the greenish liquid slowly seep from the canister. He slowly bent down towards the canister and dipped his secondary mouth into the liquid silently hoping that it wouldn't hurt him in any way.

"_**It actually tastes funny sort of...sweetish" **_ six decided that the liquid was just something for him to drink at this point little realising the effects the jelly would have on his body. Six suddenly began to feel strange as a growing heat began to build up inside his groin he stopped drinking the canisters contents and looked at himself worryingly. He felt an ever-growing pressure build up and a slit became visible on his groin a long slender body part came out of him that he hadn't seen before and he suddenly became very erratic and full of energy he rapidly began to run around the walls and ceiling of his cell in an attempt to wear off the unusual amount of energy he had suddenly received.

"_**What's happened to me"**_ six wondered whilst rapidly sprinting around the room seemingly unable to get fatigued. He caught a glance of the female that he liked behind the glass and an overwhelming sense of desire washed over him. He desperately wanted to get close to the human and feel the warmth from her body he didn't understand why or have a reason he then noticed the other human in the room with her and anger took his mind.

"_**He better stay away from her" **_he angrily thought **"**_**he better not even look at her if he even does ANYTHING! To get her attention ILL TEAR HIS HEAD OFF HIS SHOLDERS!"**_Letting anger get to him he let out a loud roar and launched himself at the glass window.

Scarlette was no less scared of the xeno now furiously banging and scratching at the shatter resistance glass than she was curious from what she had just saw the royal jelly had a sort of aphrodisiac effect on the xenomorph and had sent it into a hyperactive state but what really caught her attention was what happened to him physically he appeared to have got an erection? What ever the effects did to the xenomorphs it appears that the praetorians secrete the substance when they are without a queen Scarlette then deducted that the xenomorphs would then fight for the right to mate with her and enabling her to turn into a queen it all connected to her now considering what happened to the last xenomorph that came into contact with the jelly, but now Scarlette was concerned about six's well being upon seeing another male despite him being human sent six into a sort of frenzy as he now tried to smash his way into the observation booth she was in if he didn't stop soon he would probably hurt himself.

"_if my hunch is correct if we didn't have that shatterproof glass he would most likely kill my assistant and god knows what he would do to me" _Scarlette thought yet she already had an idea what he would do ,she saw the lust on his face when he looked at her.

She had only one option she had to knock him out, she looked to a bright green button that was in the observation booth with her and hesitated pushing the button before taking one last look at six before she pushed it. He was staring at her intently with his mouth salivating slightly Scarlette still noticed that he still had a rock hard erection with appeared to be giving some discomfort to the xenomorph.

"I'm sorry" she silently whispered as she pushed the bright green button and the holding cell began to fill with a white gas not like the one used on him as an infant this type was designed only to render six unconscious. It was the only way Scarlette could think that could pacify the xeno.

She watched as six began to sway back and forth as the gas took effect his hisses and snarls soon turned to whimpers as he began to lose consciousness, six soon layed motionless on his cell floor.

"Do you think that was necessary" Scarlette's assistant said a little disappointed at the loss of his show

"Yes if I didn't he would have probably hurt himself" Scarlette replied slightly annoyed at his lack of care for six's wellbeing.

"Contact the combat androids have him put into his restrainer" Scarlette commanded to her assistant. "Yes maam" he replied

"_Note to self Scarlette don't give him the jelly again"_ Scarlette mentally scolded herself she was to make sure that six remained at good health not perform an experiment on him out of curiosity she would have to make it up to the xeno when she got the chance.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 2 guys this took me a while to write I thought I might as well give my version of what the alien queens jelly does from the game to the Aliens as I saw no practical use to them so i thought I might as well give them a purpose in my story next chapter will be Scarlette giving her version of an apology to six because she thinks he deserves it and I might start the beginning of sixes escape from the laboratories and frees his hive if you've played the game you'll know what part this is so until then don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts on the story also there will most likely be a sex part in later chapters so until then PEACE OUT!<p> 


	3. apologizing and Beginning an Escape

Thanks for the reviews guys I appreciate the support. This chapter will include six's escape from the weyland yutani laboratories and some interaction between six and Scarlette (I don't mean sex that will come into play in later chapters) so here we go chapter 3.

"This"- will stand for human speech

"_This" -_will stand for human thoughts

"_**This"**___– will stand for six's thoughts

"This "– will be hive speech

"_**This"**___will be six's speech to the hive

Scarlette wandered through the halls of the weyland yutani laboratories, she had just been to check on the other xenomorphs captured which showed clear signs of aggression towards her as well as any other human near them the only xeno that showed some level of kindness to her was six as he hadn't snarled or screeched at her as of yet, but she was feeling horrible about what she had to do to him she always hated the idea of gassing one of the xenomorphs even it if was vicious to her but six was under the influence of the royal jelly she had put into his cell and because of her curiosity about what would happen when he came into contact with it he paid the price, guilt was eating way at her on the inside.

"_I'm so stupid" _she thought to herself as she neared six's holding cell area

"_You just had to go and do an experiment on him didn't you"_ she mentally scolded herself again;

Six had still not awakened from being gassed. It had been nearly eight hours since she had rendered him unconscious and he still showed no signs of waking, it was now ten o clock and all the other personnel began to leave the facility as all but a few stray scientists and night guards remained to perform their duties.

Scarlette entered six's holding cell and looked through the glass window to the still sleeping six, he had now been restrained into the vice like contraption in the centre of the room by the combat androids shortly after he was knocked out.

"please wake up" she silently said to six hoping that he would when suddenly a thought sneaked into her mind"

"_go in and get a closer look at him"_ a voice sounded into her head.

"_go on its the perfect opportunity to see what he's like at a closer look just imagine what his feels like better yet make it a reality you know you want to" _Scarlette listened to her uncommon sense as she slowly walked towards the door separating six's cell from the observation booth.

She stood in front of the tightly sealed door with the key card in her hand and paused for a few minuets' but for her it seemed like hours. Finally making up her mind she went on impulse and swiped her card through a scanner and the door to the cell slid open.

Scarlette sneaked over to the sleeping xenomorph out of fear that he might wake up and began to look at his body slightly thrilled at the fact she was so close to him.

She slowly reached her arm out to the sleeping xenomorph and gently stroked the length of his head.

"You're so smooth" she whispered to the xeno as she took in the feeling of his skin on her fingers.

Suddenly six began to move and his head lightly moved from side to side, Scarlette froze in place with her hand still on his head as he began to wake up.

Six woke up from his slumber slightly confused as he didn't remember falling asleep, he tried stretching his limbs when he realised that he couldn't he suddenly began to glance at his arms and legs realising that he had been placed into the device in the middle of his cell. He began to panic as he tried to break free of the restraints that now held him hissing as he did so when he suddenly felt something shift on the top of his head and he became aware that there was a figure standing directly next to him.

His focus was now on the female that stood rather close to him with her hand almost frozen in place at the top of his head, to which he rather enjoyed.

"_**What is she doing was she touching me while I was asleep...is she as desperate to touch me as I am to touch her"**_ his mind buzzed with questions when he suddenly felt her hand leave his head.

"_**NO don't go please come back I don't want to feel alone"**_ he strained against restraints as he desperately tried to reach the female, she moved a few steps away from him at this point he could see fear on her face.

Six hung his head low when she moved away, he could see that he acted to quickly and frightened her.

"_**she's scared of me I don't blame her especially after I tried to break into the room and kill that other human I still don't understand why I tried to it must have been because of that stuff I drank**_" he thought as he let out small whimpers of sadness.

Scarlette stared at the xeno she could see he missed her touching him but she had to be cautious around him he could still hurt her from where he was restrained after all his arms legs and tail were restrained but not that lethal second mouth of his.

She listened to his whimpers as he hung his head low, she hated to see him like this and tried to think of a way she could show that she still liked him, the only thing she could think of was to stroke him again but she was unsure of how he would react.

Taking a chance Scarlette slowly made her way back to the saddened xeno and with a shaking hand began to stroke the side of his elongated head, he suddenly picked up on her touch and he slowly looked up to her.

"I'm sorry I gassed you and had you restrained like this you were getting very violent and I didn't want you to hurt yourself" she said softly to the xeno

"_**Wait she was worried about me getting hurt then she does like me" **_he barred his teeth in a xenomorph smile and nuzzled the females hand as a sign of affection.

"Scarlette" six tilted his head up to the female.

"My name is Scarlette if you want to know" she said to him

"_**Scarlette" **_he thought happily _**"she's told me her name and a pretty name at that"**_ he thought as he went back to nuzzling her hand as a sign he understood her but wait he should tell her his name, he paused abruptly realising that he didn't have one so then what was she to call him.

"Are you okay" Scarlette said to the xeno as he stopped nuzzling her hand and seemed to be in thought.

She looked to one of his clawed hands through one of his restraints and slowly placed her hand into his and locked fingers with him.

"Six" she softly said to him which got his attention

Six looked up to Scarlette and then to her hand which locked fingers with him.

"_**What did she call me...Six...is that my name is that what she calls me" **_he stared at her hand and then gently gave it a squeeze to let him know he was still listening to her. _**"If she likes my name then I am happy with it"**_

Scarlette was dumbfounded by six he understood her completely even squeezed her hand in a response to let her know he was ok, a thought came to her suddenly he could communicate with her this way she decided to put this theory to a test and gently stroked six's head to draw his attention to her.

"Six...if..if you can understand me please squeeze my hand" she asked him hoping that he would respond.

Six did as he was requested and smiled when he saw Scarlette let out a small gasp and then a giggle.

"You can understand me" she said to him excitement in her voice.

"_**of course I can understand you I always have been"**_ he thought he wished he could speak to her like she does but he couldn't due to his second mouth which wasn't like her tongue and didn't move like a humans.

Scarlette was giddy with Six's response but she did have a question she wanted to ask him one which nagged at her in the back of her mind one which she hoped he would respond truthfully to.

"ummmmm...Six...I-I-if you weren't in those restraints you wouldn't hurt me...would you"

Six looked at her then tightly squeezed her hand and nuzzled her hand and forearm letting her know his answer to his question.

"_**I could never hurt you" **_he thought

Scarlette paused and tried to think of a response to six.

"_he doesn't want to hurt me"_ she thought happily and then she did something she had never thought about doing to a xenomorph before without being killed, Scarlette released six's hand and then moved both of her arms behind his neck and gently squeezed him.

"_I'm hugging a xenomorph" _thought giddily

"_**What's she doing...ahhh... she...she's so close to me now I can smell her scent clearly...mmmmmh... its nice"**_ Six thought dreamily as he eased into her embrace and slowly slid his tongue to her neck and gently nibbled at it which made Scarlette tense up at the action.

"_Is that his other mouth at my neck...ahhh it...it actually feels kind of nice" _Scarlette was just beginning to ease into the xeno's attempt of affection when she suddenly heard voices growing closer to Six's cell door.

Panicking she quickly released her hug much to Six's displeasure and began to quickly walk back to the observation booth whilst trying to ignore Six's whines to her.

"_**wait where are you going come back" **_he desperately thought as he made whimpers to her as she walked back behind the glass window that he remembered he couldn't break, he suddenly heard voices and realised that they were that of two human males which he didn't like at all.

Scarlette waited patiently as she heard the voices grow closer recognising both of them and the door opened to their forms.

"Dr. Groves and his assistant what brings you here" she said trying to give the false impression that she was just watching the xeno and nothing else.

"I've come to examine six as I perform a test on him and judge his performance on it" he said slyly

"What performance" Scarlette asked slightly confused as to what he meant

"You'll see also weyland is going to open the locked temple that he's been investigating for the past day and a half and I would like you to watch it with me according to him its going to be a great historical event" he lightly flirted with her trying to get her to ease up with him

"lets get this test stared shall we...you there open the door to the cell" he stated to his assistant as he slid a card through the key slot and allowed him to walk towards six,

Six looked directly at the human who he had an instant dislike for.

"Number six I remember this one weyland thinks there might be something special about it...lets see if he's right" Scarlette stood watch slightly nervous as to how six would react to Dr. Groves test.

"Basic responses first simply orient you head in the direction indicated" he told Six

Six didn't like doing what he said but he figured that if he does this what the human called a "test" correctly it would impress Scarlette the human held up his hand and moved it left to right then up to down which he watched intently.

"see watch her track my hand...obedient very good now onto the next test" as Dr. Groves walked back to the booth and Scarlette giggled he didn't know Six was male and he just called him a her which she could see Six didn't like either as he made hisses at him as he left.

Six's restraints suddenly became loose and he quickly clambered off of the odd contraption

"A xeno biological marvel...Excellent...watch these things can move on any surface"

Six got the idea of what he wanted the human him to do and crawled up the wall of his cell and onto the ceiling keeping an eye on Scarlette as he did so hoping he would impress her.

"just as I predicted...Gracefully done Six" six hopped back to the floor and waited for his next order.

"You can jump too cant you" Dr. Groves said slightly amused the xeno was doing everything he said exactly.

Six did as he said and jumped from the floor to the ceiling and then back to the floor.

"Now..Send in the first test subject" Scarlette's eyes widened as she saw a combat android give orders to a maintenance worker to enter six's cell at the opposite end of the room.

"I'm not going in there" the scared worker stated

"Continue with allocated tasks" the combat android stated to him blankly and pushed him into the small corridor leading into six's cell

"You are participating in vital research my friend" Dr. Groves said to the man through the glass

"Doctor Groves what is this?" the man stated clearly confused as to why he was brought to him

Six kept his distance as the human entered his cell and didn't notice him as he went to examine the restrainer in the centre of the room.

"_**He wants me to kill him gooooood i can show Scarlette just how deadly and strong I am that should impress her greatly"**_

Six silently stalked behind the man then grabbed him by the soldiers and threw him against the side of his cell wall; the human quickly recovered from being thrown and began to panic upon seeing the xenomorph.

"Oh fuck no no I'm not dying like this!" man yelled now clearly panicking

"Impressive it almost seems to toy with its prey" Dr. Groves stated somewhat impressed.

Six lunged at the human when he tried to run and grabbed him by his shoulders when he had his back turned, he opened his mouth and the man clearly saw over his shoulder what he was about to do and let out a scream before six's secondary mouth shot out and pierced the back of the man's head making a gory mess on the cell floor.

"Yes an easy kill" Dr. Groves said to six proudly.

"_**I don't care what you think I want to know what she thinks"**_ Six thought to himself as he glanced towards Scarlette who was standing with her mouth slightly agape.

Six suddenly got an idea he could also show her how smart he was and use the environment to ambush his next prey, he quickly began to crawl along the ceiling of his cell and smash all of the lights he could so that he could shroud himself in darkness.

"This is interesting a new strategy" Dr. Groves said as he watched Six begin to destroy the light in his cell.

Once six had smashed the last light Dr. Groves once again spoke. "Amazing it knows the darkness is its ally...I can barely see you six if I didn't know you were there...bring me another test subject" he stated quickly curious as to see if his ambush strategy will change.

Another human was accompanied by a combat android to the small corridor connected at the back of six's cell only this human seemed more oblivious to the obvious trap.

"clause 88c of your employment agreement has come into effect" the synthetic blankly mentioned to the human as this one willingly walked into six's cell.

"As long as I get paid I don't care...its pretty dark in here can I get a flashlight...hello?...you just want me to fix the lights right?" six mentally chuckled at the humans stupidity.

He silently walked up behind the oblivious human and speared his tail through his chest, the man let out a few gurgles as blood filled his mouth before slumping to the floor stone cold dead.

"A structurally perfect organism no question...send in another test subject Armed...this should be more of a challenge for you six" Six looked towards the human giving him orders when he noticed Scarlette had a worried expression on her face.

"Dr. Groves you cant hell get hurt" Scarlette said to the doctor worryingly.

"On the contrary my dear I think it will be the opposite" he stated back to her confidence in his voice.

Six looked towards the corridor to see a human walking into his cell again "what seems to be the problem...what happened to the lights" six watched the human carefully he wasn't as stupid as the others, but he could just as easily be fooled. He let out a deep his from inside his throat to lure the human into the open, he noticed he had some sort of weapon in his hand so he had to think of a strategy to disarm him.

"Caution six? A strong indicator of intelligence but how do you know of the threat" he stated as he watched the night guard walked into the cell room as to find out what had made the hissing noise was.

Six clung to the ceiling of his cell as he stalked the human he had come up with a quick plan to disarm his opponent he crawled until he was directly above the human and struck out at the humans hand with his tail, the human felt to the floor reeling from the blow as his weapon skidded across the floor away from him six quickly jumped from the ceiling and pinned the human from his chest, he grabbed the humans head and held it still as he positioned his tail to go through his skull and struck him with all the force he could muster.

The night guard couldn't even make a sound as Six quickly stabbed him through his eye socket with his tail his lifeless body fell to the floor and Six let out a victory roar.

"Weyland was right...very good...that's enough for today I think" Dr. Groves said to Six as he went over some notes he was writing down.

"_**what did Scarlette think of my performance"**_ Six looked in her general direction she had remained mostly silent throughout his tests as it was called, suddenly he heard a roar echo throughout his head and his mother spoke to him.

"Children quickly i can sense an opportunity approaching try to free yourselves and help free the others we must escape this place" Six obeyed his mother completely forgot about Scarlett and searched for a way to escape his cell, he noticed that the small corridor at the back of his cell was left open to him and he noticed a vent in the ceiling of that corridor.

Six sprinted towards the vent and crawled up and inside it, he noticed at one end of the vent it lead t somewhere else but before he could reach it both the vent hole he came up and the one he was going towards slid closed.

"What's this? Trying to escape? Hearing the call of the matriarch no doubt...GAS IT!" he said coldly as the vent Six was in began to fill with a white gas, he hissed and screeched as he tried to remain conscious but it was to no avail and he blacked out.

Six regained consciousness and was angry and sad to find that he had been placed back into his restraints it made him even more angry to find the human that had been giving him orders now stood directly in front of him looking all smug.

"Impressive six most impressive escape is not an option for you however...please don't try it again" six hung his head low in shame as he believed he failed his queen, suddenly he heard something and he looked up to see Scarlette and the two humans watching some sort of screen with another human on it in front of what appeared to be a ruined building, he of course didn't care for what humans did so he just gazed longingly at Scarlette wishing they could have continued their tender moment before they were interrupted.

Scarlette watched the monitor screen as weyland Yutani was about to do something at the archaeological site.

"What's happening" Dr. Grove's assistant asked slightly confused.

"Weylands finally going to do it" he replied confusing the female scientist behind them.

"_Do what" _Scarlette thought when a strange blue glow filled the room and numerous lights shortened out and a red light began to flash repeatedly.

"SECURITY ALERT. POWER FAILURE. PLEASE REMAIN CALM" a robotic voice over an intercom sounded.

"uuuuhhh Excuse me" Dr. Groves said quietly in alarm as he began to quickly move towards the exit.

"The restraints...the xenomorph" Dr. Grove's assistant announced and began to panic as he noticed that Six began to break free of his restraints.

"we have to get out of here " he yelled to Scarlette as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the exit with him only to be stopped by it being locked by the last person to have gone through it.

Six watched as the human violently pulled Scarlette with him to the door _**"he had better unhand her or I'm GOING TO KILL HIM!" **_ he pulled against his last restraint and broke free of is bonds, he noticed that the human was now banging on a door repeatedly shouting for someone to open it, he then noticed that the human had now locked his hand with Scarlettes and he angrily stalked over to him to kill him for touching his female.

"GROVES YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Scarlette watched the lab assistant banged on the door repeatedly cursing at his boss when a hiss drew their attention, Scarlette stared at six shaking in fear slightly as he looked at the lab assistant and his face contorted into a vicious snarl, the lab assistant that told her they had to leave was now gripping her hand to tightly and it began to hurt her

Six leapt onto the terrified human and viciously began to maul at his had and arm to get him to release Scarlett, Six severed his arm with his sharp blade like tail and then brought it down onto the humans head to finish him off, once he was dead he turned his attention to the now trembling Scarlette in the corner of the room who covered her face with her hands in order to not look at him,

Six crawled over to the female and noticed that he could smell something salty coming from her he could see some sort of water coming off her cheeks onto her white clothing and then he realised something that hurt him more than anything he could imagine, she was crying not out of pain but out of fear fear of him.

"_**No please don't please stop crying its ok"**_ he whined as he gently nuzzled against her trembling head.

"_**I wont hurt you and ill make sure no one ever does"**_ he thought as he mimicked the same thing she had done to him earlier, he gave her a hug and gently let out soft whines to her as he held her and coiled his tail around the both of them.

Scarlettes trembling soon stopped and she looked up to six with teary eyes and whispered two words to him "thank you".

Booyah chapter 3 is done and I left a cliff-hanger. What will six do with Scarlette stay tuned for more exiting intra-species romance in chapter 4 :3

As always I will update as soon as I'm able so far I've been updating each day and each chapter is lightly longer than the last don't forget to review see ya next time.


	4. Freedom and seperation

Thank you guys for the reviews you're giving me I honestly didn't expect so many nor did I expect to put so much commitment into this story, I will always try to update as soon as I can and I will try to improve how I write out the story hopefully this time will be better. So here you guys go chapter 4.

"This"- will stand for human speech

"_This" -_will stand for human thoughts

"_**This"**_– will stand for six's thoughts

"This "– will be hive speech

"**This"**will be six's speech to the hive

* * *

><p>"Thank you" six turned his head to the trembling human in his grasp.<p>

"Thank you for not killing me...*sniffles*...I...I was sure you were going to kill me but now I see you are different from other xeno's you are special" Scarlette said with a shaky voice as she looked up to the large xeno with teary eyes.

"_**Of course I'm special...I have you" **_ six thought as he hugged Scarlette tighter and nuzzled her cheek.

Scarlette tensed as she saw six slide his tongue out of his mouth and lightly probe at her neck and collarbone at this point she was still unsure of what the xeno's intentions where.

She could feel him softly begin nipping at her with his secondary mouth and heard him letting out hisses of content obviously enjoying the close contact he was having with her. Scarlette wouldn't deny that she was enjoying the contact just as much as he did even though her face was now a bright shade of red.

Six heard Scarlette begin to make small moans as he continued to gently nip at her neck and it brought happiness to mind.

"_**She's so soft and sweet...ill have to not get too carried away with her though I don't want her to give reason to distrust me"**_ Six thought as he rembered how fragile humans can be.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHILD" an angry voice sounded inside Six's head.

"Stop caressing that vile creature and free your kin you're meant to kill the humans not comfort them"

"**Mother..ho...how can you know what I'm doing"** six replied embarrassed and shocked that she had found out what he was doing.

"When your closer to me the hives mind becomes stronger and I am able to see what my children see I am horrified however to have seen what you see...free me and your kin NOW! and I might just forgive you for what you are doing" The queen angrily replied to him.

Six whined sadly and released Scarlette looking for a way out of the room he was in.

Scarlette watched six as he released her and drooped his arms to his side as he made soft sad whines and began to look around the room they were both in.

"Six what's wrong" Scarlette asked concerned at the xenomorphs saddened expression.

Without warning Six leapt up into a vent that was above him and began to disappear from sight.

"SIX" Scarlette yelled as she watched the xeno suddenly disappear through the vent, she slumped down with her back to the wall and brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them.

"Don't leave me" she whispered as she felt alone and scared in the room she was trapped in.

Six crawled through the laboratories ventilation system sad at the fact he had to abandon Scarlette, he didn't want to leave her alone but it would be safer for her is she remained there.

Six found what he was looking for and dropped down through a vent into a room with several restrained xenomorphs.

"help us brother"

"Help"

"Help Us"

All of his brothers began to shout to him as he entered the room.

Six walked past his brothers to a slab of metal that was full of flashing lights and things that he found could be pressed, one particular red flashing light caught his attention as he stared at it intently.

"_**This is what they used to control my cell and my restraints"**_ he thought and then he got an idea and leaned over the console with his mouth agape

Six thought that if he destroyed the console it would free his brothers and how right he was, he shot his second tongue out into the console and his brothers restraints instantly broke and released them.

"Thank you brother"

"Thank you"

"Yes you have aided your hive greatly"

His siblings all began to thank him when one of them alerted them of incoming humans.

"This is security were outside the xeno holding pens...entering now" one of the security guards said over his higher ups.

Upon opening the door to the holding area he raised his gun and backed away firing.

"Control, the xeno's are loose" he stated before the xenomorphs swarmed out of the room and viciously hissed as they began to attack the guards.

Scarlette began to panic as she heard hear gunfire, screams and roars coming from outside the locked room. She looked outside one of the locked room's windows to see xenomorphs swarming the security force and began to pick them off one by one.

A robotic voice sounded over the intercom of the laboratory and caught her attention.

"EMERGENY LOCKDOWN INITIATED. PRESSURE DOORS SEALING. SENTRY TURRETS ONLINE"

"_Oh no six" _she thought realising that he could get seriously injured.

Another voice sounded over the intercom and she could feel anger rising as she recognised his voice.

"All facility staff this is Doctor Groves we have experienced a containment breach. Try to stay calm and follow procedures I assure you...everything will be alright"

"_Bastard"_ she thought

"_He sacrificed me and his assistant to save his own skin I hope Six gets to him" she angrily thought about the doctor._

_Meanwhile six was navigating through the halls of the Labs with his siblings searching for their queen. They mercilessly cut down any human in their way with six leading the group._

"_MAYDAY! MAYDAY! BG-386 Freya's prospect broadcasting" _a female voice sounded over an intercom which got Six's attention.

"_**Is that Scarlette"**_ he thought

"_**No that's not...her voice is kinder, sweeter this ones is full of panic and fear"**_

"this is Administrator Katya of the Weyland-Yutani Research labs xenomorph containment has failed and we have a class four xenomorph infestation I repeat we have a class four xenomorph infestation!" the woman over the intercom said panicking.

"_**Once I've freed mother I need to go back to Scarlette she's probably just as scared as this female is and it sounds as though she's just called for help ill have to be quick" **_six thought as he found a locked door with a vent just above it to the left.

"Hurry child you are getting closer" the Queen's voice echoed in Six's head.

Knowing he was on the right trail he clambered into the vent and ran down it as fast as he could go.

Scarlette listened to the frightened voice that had just sounded over the intercom.

"_at least Katya's ok" _she thought Katya had been her friend in the labs ever since she had begun working from day one, they would always talk to each other and gossiped about the other female scientists whenever they could. She hoped they would both make it out alive.

"Six has entered the matriarchs holding Facility GET ME SECURITY!" Dr. Groves angrily shouted over the intercom

"_Attaboy six" _she thought while smiling _"make the day even worse for him"_

Six stared at his queen through a set of windows that overlooked her and was slightly scared at how much bigger she was to him. He also noticed the strange brownish sack that trailed behind her.

"Quickly child free me!" the queen beckoned to him through their hive mind.

He did so without question as he leaned over the command console and bit through it.

The queen in her cell broke free of her restraints and detached herself from her egg sack. She roared in anger when she saw two humans run into her cell area and began to shoot at her now it was her turn to draw blood.

"THE QUEEN IS FREE WERE ALL FUCKED!" six heard one of the humans shout.

"SHOOT THE BITCH! SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER!" another one yelled as they began to panic.

"Child there is a large set of doors here that prevents me from leaving find a way to open them" she ordered to six.

Six heard his queens commands but was distracted as a door opened behind him and one of his brothers fell through it grasping onto one of those strange humans that he remembered from when he was small.

The combat android seemed stronger than he looked as he valiantly defended himself from the xenomorph that had ambushed him but unfortunately for him he wouldn't win this fight as Six snuck up behind him and speared the synthetic from his lower back and brought it up through his throat ending its life painfully.

Six dropped the body of the human who bled white onto the floor and turned his head to his sibling to see if he was ok.

The xenomorph bowed his head in respect to six and as a "thank you" for saving him six nodded back to him in return and he quickly into a nearby vent. Six turned his attention to the room he was now in scanning its contents he quickly found what he was another one of those command consoles with the large red light on it.

Destroying it quickly he looked through one of the rooms many window to see the large doors his mother mentioned begin to open, a large number of his siblings crawled out followed by the queen herself.

Six quickly left the room via a door he had to smash open and went to meet his mother as well as all of his fellow kin. He watched as they all gathered at the edge of the laboratories compound which bordered a forest, he had never seen the outside before and found it quite peaceful, his attention was soon brought back to his hive as he walked up to his mother and lightly bowed before her.

The queen noticed his show of respect and gently placed one of her smaller arms on top of his head. "you have served the hive greatly this day...you have my thanks child"

He looked up to his queen and gave her a smile. He enjoyed being praised and shown affection but he enjoyed it more when it was given to him by Scarlette.

"_**Scarlette!" **_he thought suddenly _**"I left her alone in that room...what if she can't get out...what if...what if she gets hurt"**_ he began to worry for her as he looked back and contemplated whether or not he should go see her.

"Come children we must find a new place to grow and prosper" the queen stated as she turned to leave the labs behind and her children followed all except for one Six

"Come child why do you hesitate" the queen noticed Six was fixed on the spot and wasn't following.

"have you grown attached to this place do you wish to be held captive again?" the queen questionably said to Six.

"**NO"** Six said back angrily.

"Then let us leave...the hive is all that's important to you now" she coldly said back to him.

Six Didn't like his choices stay and go to Scarlette or leave with his mother and siblings, after a moments decision he made his choice although it ate at him on the inside.

He would go with his hive it seemed the safest choice for him for if he stayed he risked putting Scarlette in danger and that was something he didn't wish to happen.

Six turned and went to his queen which satisfied her on his choice she began to walk into the undergrowth with rest of the hive following. Six turned his head to look back at the laboratories one last time before leaving.

"_**I will see you again Scarlette that much I can promise you"**_ and with that thought he turned and followed his new family for a new place to call home, although he new it wouldn't feel like home without Scarlette.

**A few hours later**

Scarlette patiently waited for any signs of rescue inside the room she was still locked in. It had been several hours and no traces of life remained inside the facility, not even any xenomorphs could be seen.

"_I hope Six made it out ok"_ she thought as she huddled in the corner of his former cell and stared intently out one of its windows.

After waiting for about ten minuets she swore she could hear movement and voices coming from the hall outside the room.

"_I hope there's someone actually there I feel as though I'll go insane with boredom if I stay here any longer" she thought but luckily for her prayer was answered._

She could now plainly see a group of colonial marines advancing through the halls outside of the cell searching each rooms either for people or xeno's she assumed.

"Hey help...over here I'm locked in this room" she shouted to the well equipped soldiers hoping to get their attention.

A girl in the group heard her pleas and quickly informed her comrades.

"Hey! We got a survivor over here" she announced to her group as they rushed to the room she was locked in.

"Its going to be ok were gonna get you out of here" she said as her friends began to do a bypass of the door.

"Can you just hurry up I've been stuck in this room for over 5 hours" Scarlette irately said back to the woman.

"aaaannnnd...that should just about do it" one of the marines said as the door slid open and Scarlette immediately rushed out.

"Finally" she stated happily relieved that she could finally go.

"I'm Corporal Tequila second in command of this ragtag team of marines who might you be" the woman stated bluntly to Scarlette"

"I'm Doctor Scarlette Jones chief researcher of xenomorph studies here at the weyland yutani laboratories" Scarlette replied.

"Well Scarlette your one lucky son of a gun you're the only survivor left after the outbreak here there's no one else left but you". The woman called Tequila said to her in surprise.

"What about Dr. Groves and Katya the woman who sent the distress signal" she asked in shock at the news she received.

"We found no one by that name alive or dead here and I'm afraid the one who sent the signal is dead the xeno's got into the room with her after she sent the signal" Tequila replied

Scarlettes face paled at the news she had lost her closest friend and that bastard Groves escaped.

"I'm sorry if she was a friend of yours" Tequila said in sympathy to her.

"Come on we have a drop ship standing by that can take you back to our headquarters and we can get this whole mess straitened out for you" she said kindly to her.

"Thank you" she replied to her barely a whisper.

""Rookie take her to the ship and let her get some shut eye the rest of u will continue our sweep of the place" she commanded to a dark skinned soldier who looked slightly nervous.

Scarlette patiently followed the marine nicknamed "Rookie" out of the research labs and found the marines drop ship landed in the compound she was lead to the ship and escorted inside.

Scarlette laws brought to a small foldout bed at the back of the ship the marine had supplied for her.

"Thank you" she said kindly as she lied down.

"Do you need anything or want me to keep you company" the marine nervously said to her.

"I wouldn't mind the company" she replied back to him slightly amused at how on edge he seemed.

"You're new to the marines aren't you" she said to him

"Yeah...first day on the job I wasn't expecting a combat drop so soon after passing simulation training...sorry if I seem a little tense" the marine known as Rookie replied.

"Don't be I expect the xeno's are long gone by now they've probably gone somewhere to nest and repopulate...you'll probably end up fighting them sooner or later though". She blankly said back to him as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

"What do you mean" he asked in confusion.

"we didn't have many xeno's held here they'll probably find a place with a large number of us and begin to harvest...just you watch give it two to three days and I bet you'll get another distress signal from somewhere"

The rookie was unnerved by her comment but at the moment she couldn't care less about how she made him feel she could only think about Six and why he didn't come back for her, he obviously didn't want to leave her as he fiercely showed hostility to anyone even near her.

Scarlette pondered about six and wondered if she'd see him again. Sleep soon took her over her however and she drifted off into a blissful dreamlike state.

* * *

><p>Finally done!.<p>

I decided at the end guys to introduce some of the Marines from the Marine Campaign as they sort of play into the role of the game. In the next chapter Scarlette accompanies the Marines as they respond to a xeno attack on a colony she will help them by being their advisor on how to deal with them and six finds out Scarlette is nearby and also finds a certain night club with a certain holographic stripper (if you've played the marines campaign from the game you'll know this part from when you enter the nightclub).

Continue to give support for this story and ill catch up with you guy's next chapter. :D


	5. arriving at the refinery

Hooray chapter 5 ill keep trying update this story as often as I can as I can see from my reviews that a lot of people like this story.

I do not own any of the colonial marines I only own Scarlette and six's emotions and ideals (and maybe some other characters I come up with in other chapters).

"This"- will stand for human speech

"_This" -_will stand for human thoughts

"_**This"**_– will stand for six's thoughts

"This "– will be hive speech

"**This"**will be six's speech to the hive

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days later<strong>

Six shifted and turned in his sleep having another lust filled dream in his sleep about his favourite human.

He had been having them ever since his hive found a new location to grow in and his dream hat he would have always happen in the same order.

He would imagine himself taking Scarlette in a heated passion but just before they would finish their act he would imagine his mother finding them and ending Scarlettes life, he would then be targeted by mother and mercilessly beaten as she cursed and hissed at him renouncing him as her child and as a stain on their race.

Six woke in a panic and realised that he was just dreaming but it did have an effect on him in the real world.

He looked down to find his dream had gotten him exited and he now a large erection.

"_**Darned body of mine" **_he thought as he waited for his organ to die down.

Six had now known exactly what his new organ was after the hives first praetorian had been produced, the queen had informed all the male side of the hive of the new feelings and body changes they would soon begin to feel as the lesser queen would age.

She had even told many of the males what they should do if they should ever wish to court and mate with a female should they wish to but she had insisted they do not mate as to not enable them to become a queen and rival her for dominance over the hive.

Six didn't care for the other females though he had his mind set on one and one alone and he desperately wished he could see her again.

"_**I wish she was here with me with her dark hair...her soft skin...her alluring scent"**_ he began to envision Scarlette in his arms caressing her but quickly stopped when he began to feel his organ begin to slide out of the slit on his groin again after just having it calm down.

"_**aahh I have to do something other than fantasize about her"**_ he scolded himself and decided to leave his den and explore the human settlement called a "colony" that he and his hive took over.

Six had found many of the things humans used and owned to be quite fascinating he would often find a strange object used by a human and try to figure out what it did exactly. Six's den held many items that he had found interesting and brought back.

Six had made his den quite a distance from his mother and siblings, whereas they made most of their homes in the lower levels of the colony where it was warmer and closer to mother he had made his relatively close to the surface. His den was only accessibly by a single vent as he sealed all other entrances to it with his secreted resin.

Six clambered up into the single vent leading into and out of his den and began to crawl through its many tunnels until he reached the exit he was looking for and dropped out of the vents into a small room. He then proceeded through several broken doors following a trail of resin he had previously made to help guide him outside.

The overall location his hive had settled in disgusted him. The main building which the humans colony surrounded continuously spewed forth an orange tinted smoke which had affected the sky and made it too appear orange. This had also affected the local plant life and caused nothing to grow as it blocked out the suns rays, the colony was essentially now on a wasteland.

Once outside Six examined the nearby buildings and tried to decide which one he would explore he had already looked inside two small ones and decided he would look inside a larger one today hopefully a bigger place meant more odd items to discover.

Six looked at a noticeably large structure that had some colourful writing written on the walls around it. He knew very little on what humans wrote only what they said but from what he could read it was just three X's written in a line. The only other word that was different from the others was Fantasia's nightclub this building was certainly an odd one.

Deciding it was a better place than anywhere else to explore he quickly jumped into a nearby vent on the side of the structure and began his exploration of the place.

**Meanwhile**

Scarlette and a rather large group of Marines were sitting inside of a drop-ship strapped down and waiting to land.

Scarlette cursed her luck.

"_Damn it I should have lied about who I was when I told them my name...now I'm stuck with this group of knuckleheads heading towards a xeno infested Refinery colony" _she scolded herself for what she got herself into.

Shortly after she was rescued from the weyland yutani research labs she was brought to the marines base of operations to be interrogated on what happen at the research facility.

After telling them who she was and what she did at the labs she was deemed as a valuable asset to their efforts to hold back the xeno's. Her vast intelligence on how they acted, fought, thought, and what made them tick would greatly help the marines fight against them.

She had only stayed at the marine's headquarters for two days before she was ordered to accompany a group of marines responding to a colony's distress signals and despite the fact the group she was accompanying was the same one that was led by Tequila she was still in a bad mood.

Scarlette was upset; she wanted to help understand xeno's better not help to kill them but she had a plan. She intended to ditch the marines as soon as she was able and run for the next nearest colony and knowing the dim-witted marines it wouldn't take too long for that to happen, once they landed the xenomorphs would certainly make sure that they got separated.

Suddenly the ship jolted and Scarlette was thrown out of her chair.

"There's some rough wind up ahead were gonna be in for some chop" the ships pilot informed

"ya better strap down"

Scarlette immediately went back to her seat and strapped herself down. At this point she noticed that the marine called Rookie had a worried expression on his face.

"What's the matter Rookie? Didn't they cover this in simulation?" Tequila said sarcastically.

Scarlette remained quite during the turbulence which seemed to be progressively getting worse when she noticed one of the marine's ammo cases behind Rookie wasn't secured properly.

"Hey watch it!" Scarlette alerted the marine but it was too late. With a sudden jolt the ammo case was knocked out of its position and hit him with quite some force instantly knocking him out.

The marine was left unattended the majority of the landing there was simply too much turbulence for the team's medic to get a look at him.

As soon as the drop ship landed Tequila immediately went to see if the Rookie was ok. Scarlette meanwhile was eager to get off the ship to find out where the majority of the xenomorphs would nest by judging the colony's conditions.

"Rookie? Rookie you still with us?" Scarlette turned to look at Tequila shaking the marine who in return gave a small thumbs up to let everyone know he was still conscious yet he looked ready to collapse at any given moment.

"Come on private lets get you on your feet" Tequila helped the marine to his feet and began to walk outside the ship with him to the others. Scarlette followed behind them silently

Scarlette examined her surroundings and was rather disgusted by it. The large refinering plant that the colony was surrounding was polluting the sky around it causing it to appear a sickly orange colour she also noticed that the local vegetation had died out due to this. The only green thing she could see was the jungle which was some kilometres away.

Scarlette looked over at the distance and could vaguely see the tops of other buildings in the vast green jungle that was out of the pollutions reach. She decided that she would have to go in that direction when she got the chance. As she thought about her escape the marines were debriefed on what their mission was.

"Ok listen up! We have a potential xenomorph infestation here. That's right a Bug hunt so make sure you nail your targets at a distance...molecular acid can be a real son of a bitch!" the gruff looking marine informing the others gestured to the large burn on his arm and neck to emphasize his point.

"Now" Tequila entered the conversation and began making gestures towards Scarlette.

"Doctor Jones here is our team specialist on how to deal with these bastards so I advise you follow any advice she gives" Scarlette turned to look at the large number of marines now intently looking at her.

"What do you make of the situation at the moment Miss Jones" Tequila then asked her.

" Well if the xenomorphs have indeed nested here the largest majority of them will probably be somewhere warm...The refinery here is still operational so I would assume that is where allot of them will be...it would also probably be where there queen is...I suggest you avoid going inside it"

"You heard Miss Jones avoid the refinery...Alpha squad you lot secure the drop ship landing zone and keep an eye on things on the outside. The rest of you split up into groups and work on restoring the power to this place"

Scarlette remained silent as orders were given to the hardened marines. Tequila then turned her attention back to her.

"Miss Jones you go with the largest group of us and th..."

"NO" Scarlette worringly shouted in response.

Tequila was confused at Scarlettes sudden outburst.

"I...I mean no I shouldn't go with the biggest group the xenomorphs will be drawn to the largest accumulation of potential hosts I should go with the smallest group" she quickly said in response.

"Ok your the xeno specialist not me" Tequila then spotted a duo of marines lounging at the side of the ship.

"you two do something useful go establish a communication link to headquarters and take our xeno specialist with you."

"YES MAAM" the two said in response.

"_Good I can more easily escape if these two are accompanying me "_Scarlette silently thought.

"Let's go miss "one of the marines said to her.

Scarlette accompanied the two marines as they began their journey to the communications link tower but couldn't help but notice that the two marines she was with kept ogling her and trying to get a look down her top which unnerved her to the fullest extent.

**At Fantasias nightclub**

Six found many odd items in the building he had chosen to explore the most common one being a glass bottle which held a strange smelling liquid which bunt the insides of his nose whenever he smelt it.

"_**Why would humans want this?"**_ he thought as he found yet another bottle with the odd liquid inside it.

Some members of his hive had already been in the building he explored, he knew this by finding large secretions of their resin generally in the corners of the building this of course didn't unnerve him as nothing living was in the structure and the area was really just a sort of way his hive could find it without getting lost.

Six's foot brushed against a small rectangular group of paper of the floor and caught notice of it. It had pictures on the front of it and some words which he couldn't decipher but one centre picture on the paper had fully caught his interest.

Six looked at the picture on the paper he now held and was mesmerised at the sight on it. It was of a female human wearing extremely little clothing and was sitting in a very suggestive pose.

"_**What is..."**_ six trailed off his thought when noticed the female but also found something else the paper he held was connected to other pieces and upon pulling the paper back discovered another tantalising sight.

Another female human image was on this new page and wore even less clothing on the last and was in an even more suggestive pose.

Six continued to flick through the pages of the magazine he had found and became engrossed with the way it had placed humans in it he actually found it quite arousing.

If six had eyes they would be practically bulging out of his head when he saw yet another page. The human he looked at now was completely nude. Six could feel himself salivating slightly as he trailed over the naked humans physique imprinted on the paper.

Six could feel his member begin to slip out of him as he continued to look at the female but quickly realised when it had done so and threw the magazine onto the floor.

"_**aahh what am I doing I shouldn't be looking at something like this...I...I shouldn't be betraying Scarlette by looking at other females" **_Six thought as he tried to et his growing erection under control.

Suddenly lights began to flicker and came on inside the building he was in.

"_**what is happ..."**_ six was caught mid sentence when he caught a sight that made him stop in his tracks.

With the marines restoring power to the nightclub it had set the clubs holographic stripper to its default mode and was now dancing nearly naked in front of Six on a large podium which didn't help his erection to go down one bit.

"_**What is...how did...aaahhh"**_ Six began to try to advert his gaze onto something else but he couldn't help himself take a peep at the seductive blue beauty in front of him.

"_**I have to get out of here... I didn't realise humans had places like this!" **_Six began to stumble into things as he made his way back to his vent to get back to his den but in his haste pressed a button on the holograms podium and a loud music began to play throughout the club.

"Humans!"

"Humans are here!"

"Kill the intruders"

He could hear his hive become aware of the music he had foolishly turned on. Had it not been for his erection six would have willingly gone to kill or harvest the humans but with his erection he only prayed that he could get back to his den in time before any of his brothers or god forbid the praetorian see him.

As Six whizzed through the many vents leading back to his den he became aware that through the grating of one of the vents many exits he heard two humans mention a particular female and he stopped in his tracks to listen in better.

"Scarlette I think her actual name is"

"You think she's of any actual help to us" six heard the two humans speak

"_**Scarlette! Is it my Scarlette oh please! Please! Let it be her" **_Six began to get excited at the possibility of meeting her again which caused his tail to begin swinging back and forth.

"I don't know but she somehow survived that xeno outbreak back at those labs so she must have some way to deal with them"

"True... but she is one fine piece of ass though isn't she"

"ahaha ha ha ha...yeah I wouldn't mind getting to know her a little closer"

"_**HOW DARE THEY! I ought the rip out their throats...but that can wait it is my Scarlette i have to find her before someone like them does."**_ Six began to rapidly run though vent's as fast as he could in an attempt to find her scent thrilled at the thought of being reunited with her again.

* * *

><p>Sorry I didn't get this updated to you in time guys I've been getting too many distractions.<p>

But I managed to get this chapter up for you hopefully in the next chapter it will have a very intimate moment between Six and Scarlette (and I don't mean sex that will come in later).

Don't forget to review and ill see you lot next chapter.


	6. reuinion

I don't own AVP-or its characters

Scarlette belongs to me.

Appreciate the reviews guys and sorry I gave people the belief that I wasn't continuing this story because I am continuing with it. I've decided to try and make my chapters roughly around 2000-3500 words per chapter. Anyway here is chapter 6.

* * *

><p>Six darted through several ventilation tunnels following Scarlett's scent, surprisingly her scent had led him relatively close to his den but unfortunately he couldn't pinpoint exactly where she was only where she had been which infuriated him and made him a little worried at the same time.<p>

"_**rrrgghh Scarlette where are you...why is her scent so hard to track...Is she running from something?...did one of my brothers find her?...or is a human following her?"**_ that last thought angered Six to a certain level of hate. After hearing what those other two humans said about her he became even more protective over her well being, if he could find her.

But six worried more about what would happen if one of his brothers found her they would most certainly kill her on sight and if not that take her to be harvested. At least if she was with another human she would have an increased chance of survival. Ever since those humans began restoring power to the colony the lights and sounds that was created and woken his hive up and they now attacked any human remotely near the hive.

Six suddenly caught her scent again and it was a strong one but he could also smell two other scents around hers.

"_**Human"**_ six instantly recognised the smell of the other two.

"_**At least it's not one of my brothers"**_

Six followed the scents through the vents until he began to hear yells of protest and someone no! Two people laughing.

"I said no GET OFF OF ME!" a familiar female voice protested.

"Come on darling play nice" a male voice sounded

Six crept up closer to the vent leading to the noise and was saw a sight that made his acidic blood boil. He saw two humans one had a light shade of skin and the other darker shade they were both extremely close to Scarlette and upon closer inspection realised that the darker skinned human was gripping her wrists tightly.

"LET ME GO!" Six heard Scarlette yell in panic.

"YOULL BE REPORTED TO YOUR SUPERIORS FOR THIS!" she yelled again in a futile attempt to get them to realise her.

Suddenly the lighter skinned human whipped out a bladed weapon from the clothing he wore on his belt and pressed it up against Scarlettes throat causing Six to tense up in anger and worry.

"I wouldn't do that darling...if you know what's good for you."

Six could see the petrified expression on her fragile yet beautiful face.

"now...lets see what we've got under here" the lighter skinned human said as he moved his knife from her neck and brought it to Scarlettes clothing and traced the knife around her breast's and moving it down to her abdomen.

Six didn't have to be told in order to understand what the humans were going to do with her and in an instant completely snapped in fury. Six let out a deep and terrorizing hiss that was mixed with a roar as he prepared his assault on his female's assailants.

**10 minutes earlier**

Scarlette followed the two marines as they progressed through the abandoned communications link complex keeping an eye on the two marines who often made whispers to each other and glanced back at her repeatedly.

Scarlette examined her surroundings and noticed that a xenomorph had been in the building and for some reason had made small secretions of resin at odd places such as the entrance of a doorway or a vent opening. Scarlette was distracted with her observations to notice that the marines in front of her had stopped and she collided into their backs.

"Watch it sweet cheeks" one of the marines said as he turned his head to her with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't...Wait a minute who are you calling sweet cheeks" she angrily said at what the marine called her.

"I was calling you sweet cheeks...sweet cheeks" the marine began to push his luck.

"Don't even try to I'm saving myself for the right person which is definitely not you...you would have a better chance with your friend there than you do with me."Scarlette sharply remarked which she could see had caused some anger in the marines eyes.

"Lets just get this communication thingy done and go" Scarlette said as the marine began to unnerve her a little.

The three marched on for about 5 minutes before they found the room they were looking for and instantly got the communications to the colony back up and running.

"Right! That's done now lets go back to the drop ship" she lied.

She had decided to put her plan into motion now and ditch the marines as they left the building. Hopefully they would be oblivious of her, if things went well she would be assumed taken by the xeno's.

As she turned to leave one of the marines grabbed her shoulder.

"whats the hurry...we just got here." The black marine said.

"Yeah and don't we get a treat for guarding you and getting comms back up" the other replied.

"No ...I don't think so... and the reason I want to leave is so I can be with responsible marines" Scarlette lied as she saw where the situation was heading.

Suddenly the black marine grabbed her wrists from behind and held them tightly behind her back hurting her.

"I think you'll find that we can be plenty responsible...now as for that treat" at his words while the other marine began to laugh slightly and move closer to her.

"I said no GET OFF OF ME!" she yelled in a panic.

"Come on darling play nice" the marine in front of her said as he traced a finger up her collarbone.

"LET ME GO!" Scarlette cringed at the marines touch whilst the one holding her grinned deviously.

"YOULL BE REPORTED TO YOUR SUPERIORS FOR THIS!" she said in an attempt to get them to listen to her so she could run.

All of a sudden the marine that had his finger on her collarbone whipped a knife up to her neck which made Scarlette yelp and swallow nervously.

"I wouldn't do that darling...if you know what's good for you." The marine threatened to her.

"Now...lets see what we've got under here" Scarlette didn't know what to do the marine could easily kill her if he wanted to and anyone would buy the story that a xeno got her. All she could do is attempt to get away when and if they let their guard down.

Suddenly a fearsome screeching roar was heard and the marines instantly went into panic mode reaching for their guns and turning to look at the doorway. Scarlette right away saw major flaws in the marine's tactics on how to deal with the xenomorph.

number one they had spread themselves out, number two they both kept their eyes on the one entrance to the room, and number three probably the most important of all they didn't watch out for the vents as Scarlette could now clearly see the tail of a xenomorph pointed in a striking position behind one of the two marines under a vent.

In a flash Six thrusted his tail into the back of the marine's head that had been threatening Scarlette killing him instantly but also splattering bits of brain everywhere and alerting the darker skinned human to his presence.

"OH SHIT!" six heard him yell in panic as he raised his gun towards the vent he was hiding in.

Slinking back into his vent narrowingly avoiding getting shot with the human's weapon he waited for him to let his guard down so that he could again strike which he eagerly anticipated.

The human was a foolish one, rather than check whether he had left the vent or not it went strait to his fallen comrade whose body was still layed under the vent he presumed to check if he still breathed which he did not.

Six dropped from the vent onto the human who now knelt over his fallen acquaintance and pinned him to the ground watching him squirm as he frantically tried to escape his grip to which he would not succeed. Six opened his jaws and swiftly delivered the killing blow to the human as he now layed motionless with his life blood leaking from his head.

Six tuned his attention to Scarlette who stood in shock and slightly trembled at the site of him. Despite her being in utter fright he still found beauty in her form.

"_**Scarlette"**_ he distantly thought to himself as he began to slowly make his approach to her but stopped when she yelped at his movements obviously terrified of him, he tried to suppress his need to be close to her but thankfully she began to ease up when she saw the mark on his head which distinguished him from other xenomorphs.

"Six?" she said to him in disbelief.

Upon hearing her speak his name he couldn't hold back his want to be near her any longer and more or less sprinted to her and swiftly pulled her off the ground into a tight hug as his tail subconsciously wrapped itself around her.

"ahhh" Scarlette exclaimed in shock but soon eased into his firm grip.

"Six...I...I *sigh*I missed you too" Scarlette began to return Six's embrace much to his enjoyment.

"Thank you for saving me I despise the thought of what might of happened if you hadn't come along" Scarlette said whilst trying to erase from her memory what the two marines tried to do to her.

Scarlette began to let silent tears fall down her cheeks from the shock of what was going to happen.

"_**sssshhhh its ok your safe now...I wont let anyone touch you again...ever!"**_ Six thought as he tried to calm the upset female in his arms by nuzzling her wet cheeks with his snout.

Six hated seeing Scarlette in this state of distress. After a few minutes of comforting her he eventually decided that he should take Scarlette back to his den at least there no humans could touch her or gaze upon her beauty.

Six began to hold her more tightly as he went back to the vent which led to his den.

"Six? Where are you taking meeeeee!" Scarlette was rather surprised when six jumped into the vent above them and now began to hastily crawl through the many vents of the building they were in whilst protectively cradling her next to his chest.

Six darted through the various vents leading back to his den keeping a watch out for his resin secretions that would lead him back. It didn't take him long to find his den and as soon as he got back he immediately began to check Scarlette for any damage that may have been caused by the male humans.

Scarlette looked around the room six had brought her into, it was almost completely covered in the Aliens secreted resin the only part she could see not covered was the vent entrance into the room. Her attention was soon brought back to six however when she realised he had been looking over her and noticed the vague red mark on her neck where the blade had been pressed against. He began to make small whines to her and rub one of his bony finger knuckles over the red mark.

"I'm fine...It's nothing to worry about" Scarlette tried to reassure him

"_**They tried to hurt you...how could they think of doing that to you"**_ Six thought as he continued to trace his finger over the small mark before a hand gently cupped his chin and brought his face to the owner.

"I'm ok really...I'm sure things would have gone much worse if you hadn't come along in time" she once again tried to reassure him.

Suddenly without realising what she was doing she placed a kiss on Six's forehead but quickly reeled away in realisation on what she just did.

"ahhh!..I...I'm sorry I don't know why I just did that" Scarlettes face burned red as she tried to back away in embarrassment but was stopped by six wrapping his tail around her waist.

"_**Don't back away I rather liked what you did"**_ Six pulled her back into his embrace and mimicked what she had just done to him by placing his own thin lips onto her head making light growls of satisfaction as he deeply inhaled her scent at the close contact.

Abruptly Six began to feel a heat begin to build in his groin and he immediately grew worried over Scarlettes reaction to his organ and feared that she would get the wrong idea of him. Despite his body's growing craving for the fragile human he gradually tried to let Scarlette go in hopes that it would stop himself from getting bigger.

Scarlette was confused by Six's actions he slowly released her whilst making odd hisses whilst doing so. Six then began to slowly step away from her.

"Six what's wrong" Scarlette said as she began to draw nearer to him.

Six then began to wave his hands in front of her in a jumpy fashion whilst letting soft whines to her.

"What's wrong its ok you can tell me...well not tell me but try to show me" she said trying to get him to respond to her.

"_**How can I explain to her about my situation?"**_

Six gave it some thought then pointed one of his clawed fingers to her then pointed to his groin area then began to frantically shake his head and shake his hands hoping she would get the message.

"You don't want me near your groin?" Six shook his head in disappointment he again decided to show her this time using a more unnerving method.

Six pointed to himself then thrusted his groin into the air in her direction causing her eyes to widen in surprise, he then pointed back to himself and shook his hands again.

"Oh!...that's what you mean you don't want to mate with me" Scarlette felt slightly hurt but soon began to let out small giggles.

"*giggle* your the first male to ever not try to have sex with me" Scarlette gave a small smile to him then brought her hand to rub his cheek affectionately to which he cringed at the touch but still made purrs of delight.

"But...I can't help but wonder why? You obviously like me...Allot" Scarlette said to him puzzled.

Six tilted his head slightly to her before showing his teeth in a xenomorphic smile obviously amused at Scarlettes question. He again pointed to himself then pointed to Scarlette and began to nod and nuzzle her neck but then pulled away and raised his clawed hand and showed her the blade on his tail.

"Oh" Scarlette said understanding what he was implying.

"aaaawww your sweet Six you fear that you'll hurt me" Scarlette said gleefully.

"_**Attractive and smart"**_ Six reflected as he pulled Scarlette into another cuddle and this time began to nibble at her exposed shoulder with his second mouth.

"Six..." Scarlette sighed, enjoying the feeling of his warm second mouth on her neck.

"Six please understand that I can't stay here...you won't harm me but I cant say the same for the others I have to leave" Scarlette said with sadness in her voice.

"_**Leave! No I can protect you I won't let my Hive hurt you just don't go...don't let me loose you again."**_Six held her tighter and let out distressed whines to her.

"Come with me"

Six paused and held himself frozen in place. leave with her? could he do that could he abandon his hive. His family.

"We can both leave this forsaken place I don't want to wander out there alone either" Scarlette whispered to him where an ear would have been on a human.

"_**Stay or leave, stay or leave, stay or leave, stay or leave..."**_ Six chanted over in his head before he felt soft lips press against his own and then pull away after about 5 seconds which sent arousal to spread throughout his body.

"Please" he heard her whisper to him and looked up to see she had started to form small tears in the corners of her eyes.

"_**Leave"**_ Six thought to himself as he embraced her tighter and held her hand with his own

"_**Definitely leave"**_.

* * *

><p>YAY chapter 6 done<p>

Hope you lot enjoyed this chapter I didn't get it as long as I hoped to but I didn't want to delay this from you guys any further I've been getting allot of distractions lately (damn youtube).

Don't forget to review and I appreciate positive feedback.


	7. leaving

Hello dear reader's I've returned with another chapter on our favourite xeno and human.

Sorry I took so long getting this done I've been getting the most dickish assignments at school and not to mention when I do get time to actually write on this story my friends spam me messages on my phone saying come play online with us. (They play Call of duty: black ops allot).

I intended this chapter to be longer but rather than keep you guys waiting I decided just to put what i had up.

Anyway here's chapter 7

"This"- will stand for human speech

"_This" -_will stand for human thoughts

"_**This"**_– will stand for six's thoughts

"This "– will be hive speech

"**This" -**will be six's speech to the hive

* * *

><p>Six tightly held Scarlette giving her his answer to her question to which she sighed in content.<p>

"Thank you six you don't know how much this means to me" she said to him happily

"_**You don't know how much you mean to me"**_ six thought in return.

"I know of a place we could go from here there's another colony outpost in the jungle somewhere" Six held her more tightly at the thought of being near more humans.

"_**No don't go there a colony means more humans they can't be trusted" **_he began letting out hisses of disapproval.

"It's the only option I have I know you distrust other humans but not all of them are bad please trust me" she said concerned at his hisses of protest.

"Please" she again said stroking his cheek affectionately, she new how to make him give up his protests.

"_**Does she have to be this difficult...I...I can't say no to her"**_ six gave in to her request and reluctantly released her.

"Was that so hard and don't worry about other humans most of us are a cowardly lot" she reassured him.

Six slightly nodded at her in response but was still unsure.

"Have you collected all these things and brought them here" Scarlette caught notice of the various nick nacks around his den which included a variety of unrelated things such as a torch and a child's teddy bear.

Six hissed happily at her for taking notice of his possessions that he had found interesting. A thought came to him suddenly and he quickly went to find a particular item of interest he had found in the jungle coming over with the hive.

Scarlette who was busy going through his collection of various items felt someone nudge her back; she turned around to find a smiling six holding to her a brightly coloured red flower of some sort.

"Oh! Is that for me?"

Six nodded happily to her and offered the red plant to her in his black palms. Scarlette took it and inspected it closely; she smiled at the thought of him giving her something like this if anything he acted more human towards her than he did a xenomorph at least he tried to.

"awww thank you I..."

Before she could finish her sentence numerous screeching could be heard followed by the yells of the colonial marines outside, this worried Scarlette because the marines were getting closer and worried six because his family was drawing nearer.

"_**We need to move"**_

"We need to move"

Six scooped up Scarlette in his arms and leapt into his exit vent he would miss his den and its things but they were just objects his real prize for him was in his arms. He traversed the vents of the building his den was in until he encountered one vent leading outside, he was about to exit it when he paused at the scene playing out in front of him.

Bodies of both xeno and human were scattered on the dirt covered ground of the colony as a group of human and xeno fought each other. Six had to think of a way to get himself and Scarlette safely through the battle zone without getting noticed.

The only option he could think of was to wait in the shadows until one side was the victor or they both killed each other off it was to dangerous to make a run for it, sure his family would mistake him holding Scarlette as another potential host but if the humans spotted him they would most likely shoot at them and kill them both, he had seen what humans were willing to do to each other in order to not be impregnated. Suicide and killing each other was common.

"Are we just going to sit here?"

Six turned to the human in his arms and gave a nod in response to her question there wasn't much else they could do except wait. At least they had a show to watch a bloody one at that.

"Child why do you not fight"

Six froze his queen was speaking to him; he quickly diverted his gaze from Scarlette in fear that she could see what he was doing.

"what was that, what are you hiding from me?" six cursed his luck he hadn't moved fast enough.

"**It is just an unconscious human. We are going to need hosts after the humans are dead aren't we"**

"That may be but why is it not being used as a host now for future family" Six grew worried at his mothers tone.

"**Its is too risky too move while those humans are there they will kill me and the host I should wait until my brothers kill them off"** six said hoping his lie that Scarlette was a host would pay off.

"Very well but do not linger too long the humans may be foolish but they are not blind and most likely will spot you eventually"

Six silently sighed greatly relived that his bluff worked but he would have to act quickly if he wanted Scarlett to be safe not to mention shed be all his.

**Some time later**

The humans were counting their dead from their battle they had only just managed to win due to the advantage they had over the xenomorphs, they were in a wide open area and had the daylight to their advantage the xenomorph were more effective in close quarters and in dark areas.

"_**Darn" **_six cursed the warrior humans they had just managed to best his family in combat and were now cleaning up their dead at this rate he would never be able to leave with Scarlette.

Six looked down to her sleeping form she had long since drifted off in his arms due to the irritatingly long time they've had to wait.

"That's the last of them" six turned his attention back to the humans the last of their dead had been taken away in strange bags.

"Poor bastards" one of the marines dragged away the body of his fallen comrade.

"Poor nothing they got lucky now those things are gonna try their hardest to catch us instead of kill us and you know what happens if they do that" a marine closest to him commented.

"alright that's the last of the dead lets get the hell back to the drop ship I've had about enough of this place" the marine placed another dead human into a another body bag and began to carry him away.

"_**Good their finally leaving now I can make my escape"**_ Six slid out of the vent which he had been stuck in for a while his sudden movements however woke up Scarlette.

"hhmhmm...what's happening...oh good we can finally leave" Six hesitantly let her go missing the warmth she had been radiating from her body.

"quick lets go we shouldn't waste anymore time here" Scarlette lightly tugged on six's forearm to coax him into leaving.

Six hissed happily and began to walk beside her, his tail continuously flicked around rapidly as he appreciated the attention she gave him no matter how small or unintential it may have been.

With their sights turned towards the vast green jungle in the distance the unlikely duo began their march towards the hopefully peaceful jungle colony.

* * *

><p>As you lot can see this chapter is rather short but i decided to give you guys some sign that this story is still here with the school holidays coming up I'll be able to have more time to write for you guys. I don't intend to leave this story unfinished but as of recently my creative inspiration for this story has sort of dwindled a little I've been thinking of other stories to make in the future that at the moment have been nagging at me so you may see more of me in the future.<p>

Until next time keep readin.

with another chapter on our favourite xeno and human.


	8. (just an update)

OK I'm gonna admit here I done fucked up and left you all with a cliff-hanger and to be perfectly honest I completely forgot that I had even made this story.

Around the time that I was making the last chapter I was going through some stuff, then i finished school and needed a job, then I went into uni and have been focusing on my assignments and stuff.

So I apologize for leaving the story like I did and I don't really know if I can continue it just yet, first I need to get back into a state of moderate love for the avp franchise and then replay the alien vs. predator game so I can get some sort of basis on the settings I place the characters in.


End file.
